


Pushing Limits

by Kalloway



Category: Voiceful - nawoko
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Both Kanae and Hina push forward.





	Pushing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, 'hush'

A hush fell over the crowd as Hina walked onto stage and Kanae tensed. She was right up front, but with the lighting, she wasn't sure if Hina was going to be able to see her. She knew how hard it still was for Hina, even if she was getting better with her nervousness. Kanae understood. It wasn't easy to be down with the crowd, either. They were both pushing their limits yet again. 

But they were doing it together. 

Kanae knew Hina was looking for her, and knew the instant Hina found her... 

Hina opened her mouth to sing.


End file.
